


Illegal cuddling

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [249]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Steve tells them it's illegal to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegal cuddling

It would be a little hypocritical of him to say that he condemned the homosexuals since he’s been attracted to men just as he was attracted to women. Even back then, when it was illegal to love someone of the same sex, he’d already known he was different. He just knew how to hide his attraction. For years, nobody had guessed - maybe his mom suspected something, but nothing more than that. 

That’s why when Steve found out that Phil and Clint had been dating, he was ecstatic. He was so happy for them. Steve was even prepared to defend them if any of their team mates or coworkers gave them shit for it. Luckily, no one seemed to be childish enough to do anything aside from a few good-natured ribbing.

But Steve knew everyone outside would not be so kind. Especially now that Hawkeye was a semi-celebrity. He was going to have to face the public a lot more. And the public will not take kindly to this wonderful news.

That’s why, when Steve saw Phil and Clint cuddling in the living room of the tower, he decided to talk to them. “I hope you guys don’t do that in public.”

It was meant to be a friendly reminder that the world condemned this kind of love and that Steve would have hated to see his friends - or anyone for that matter - be brought to jail for something as beautiful as what they had. So, really, it was a complete surprise to Steve when Clint all but started yelling at him.

“Excuse  _you_? What is that supposed to mean?” Clint snapped.

“No, I- I just thought that if you wanted to go outside you shouldn’t do all that couple-y things that you normally do in here and in SHIELD.”

“Okay, Can I punch you? I don’t really care right now if punching you means breaking my hand rather than your face. I just really want to punch you.” Clint narrowed his eyes at Steve.

Steve wouldn’t doubt that Clint really would do it. He’d punch Steve, which is why, Steve is thankful that Phil is holding him back. He’s not quite sure what he’s said to trigger this kind of response, but Steve knows that this wasn’t supposed to be the response. “I don’t- I’m not saying that it’s wrong-” Steve tried.

“No, you’re just saying that we shouldn’t go outside, unless we want to spread our gay cooties in the air.”

“NO!” Steve yelled, he ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “I just meant I’m happy for you. and I support you.” Clint was still glaring at him though.  “Truly, I am. I just think that maybe if you didn’t want to be arrested, you should probably keep it low profile. Kissing and cuddling like you do inside the tower can definitely get you noticed.”

As Steve explained this, Clint’s expression turned from anger to surprise to confusion while Phil remained impassive as always.

“Captain,” Phil said after a while, “Just to make things clear, the reason why you wanted us to keep it discreet was because you thought we were going to get arrested?”

Steve gave him a nod and Clint’s eyebrows shot up. Phil’s eyes, on the other hand, narrowed and his eyebrows bunched. “You were supposed to be briefed about the 70 years of history that you missed.”

“The Agent that was in charge of that skipped a couple of things that he thought weren’t essential to my getting back in the field.” Steve shrugged. He was clearly missing something here.

Phil got up from the couch and buttoned his suit, “Excuse me. I need to talk to someone about this.” Phil said with his jaw clenched, nodding to him, and giving Clint a kiss on the cheek before heading for the elevator.

“Which is Coulson code for: someone’s gonna get their ass kicked.” Clint explained. “And you, my friend, need some edu-ma-cation.” The archer pat the space beside him on the couch. “Come, sit with Uncle Clint and let me- no, wait, better yet - let JARVIS tell you about the colorful history that is the LGBT community. JARVIS has pictures. and probably videos and animations and a bunch of cool stuff. I’ll fill anything in if it gets too boring. JARVIS, my man?”

“Of course, sir.” JARVIS replied primly.

Steve sat down next to Clint as JARVIS dimmed the lights, and the - as Clint put it - edu-ma-cation started.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/121840015001/my-groupmates-are-making-me-do-our-work-alone)


End file.
